A Daydream Away
by Jaci Ray
Summary: Here's Freelancer's big chance. But love is just a day dream away with all the little freelancers. As well as the top Hustlers around.


I was tipping back glasses of Jack. No, not Jack Barakat. Jack Daniels. Although, I was sure the fans had written some cringe-worthy fan fictions about Jack and I. The band and I was at some local bar. We were hanging out on our day off, and we were hoping to score some chicks. But apparently a lot of Miami chicks didn't know who All Time Low was. Well, at least all the ones in O'malley's Margate. A guy stepped onto the stage, while a girl one a drum set situated herself behind him.

"Hello everyone, please give a huge round of applause for . . ." he glanced down at his clipboard. "Freelancer!"

Three more girls situated themselves on stage. They were all pretty hot chicks, but the one that caught my eye was the lead guitarist slash singer. She had a beautiful voice, her hair was fiery red, and her eyes were a stormy gray. I think I was in love. They played a couple of songs before the drummer pulled the mic to her lips.

"We're gonna do a little cover here, hope you guys enjoy it . . ." she smiled and tapped her sticks in a count.

The fiery haired girl played an eerily familiar guitar riff before they kicked off the song.

"Hips swaying, lips lie. Like clockwork, she's in control, of all the right guys, and I'm still waiting." The drummer started, and like that, they took turns singing the song.

Before I could stop myself, I ran on stage and snatched the mic.

"Like a weightless currency, your words don't mean shit to me." I grinned at the singer who stood their stunned.

The bassist took over the singer's chorus, somehow, they weren't as stunned. However, Red managed to pull of a successful solo. I jumped off the stage, and waited for them to finish their set. Once they did, I called them all over to join our band. I gave the singer a once over and I hoped it wouldn't take long to get into her pants because, fuck, she was hot.

"Hey, I'm Alex Gask-"

"We know," the drummer piped in.

"How's Evan doing?" the singer looked up at me.

"Um . . . Evan, he's at the hotel relaxing, probably playing Words with Friends." I shrugged.

"Oh, cool, he and I chat on Words and Twitter sometimes. I'm Zayda by the way." she smiled.

"Hi, Zayda, and do you follow me . . . ?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I don't think you've ever replied to me." she scrunched up her nose in an adorable way.

"What the fuck, are we chopped liver?" the bassist asked.

"Liver's disgusting. Can we at least be a piece of protein that people semi-enjoy?" The drummer, Jackie, sighed. I caught her name when the rhythm guitarist, Sabbath scolded her.

Xania was the bassist, as told by Jackie.

I looked back, and the guys looked up. Their eyes sparked with excitement as they each found a girl that attracted their attention. Jack slithered over to Jackie and smirked. "People call me Jack, but you can call me tonight."

"Don't steal my line, bro!" I glared at Jack.

Jackie giggled and began to chatter with Jack. She seemed like a good match for Jack.

Zack on the other hand began to flirt with the mostly quiet Xania. While Rian went after Sabbath, who seemed to be Jackie's cousin.

I turned to Zayda. She and I had sat off to the side, content with chatting.

"So . . . you're in a local band." I asked.

"Yeah, we're hoping to get signed and tour soon . . ." she smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Cool, maybe we could hook you guys up, you guys played a great show, I completely loved it." I winked.

"That'd be great, but what do you get out of it?" Zayda batted her eyelashes teasingly.

"Well, we'd probably get to tour with a pretty fucking awesome band. Of hot chicks, which is a plus. Hot chicks that aren't running away from us, which is another plus."

Zayda giggled, man, her smile was contagious. "Please, but that'd be great." she winked back.

"Are you guys going to our show tomorrow night?" I asked.

"No shit, All Time Low _finally_ comes to Florida and we're just gonna chill at home and sit on our asses? Fuck no. Should I give you my bra now, or later?"

I shook my head and laughed, "How about after the show. Free meet and greet. Well, meet up seeing how we've greeted . . . and maybe afterwards we can go out and get a few drinks."

"Oh . . ." Zayda blushed, "I don't drink. Water's my love."

"That's cool, we don't have to drink. I can try to woohoo with you while sober." I winked, hoping my corny Sims joke would catch her.

She smiled widely, "Will I see a staff in your jeans later on?"

"You will have to wait to find out, little miss Zay. The jeans come off later!" The words slipped out of my mouth and I barely expected it.

Without hesitation, she pulled a slip of paper and grabbed the bartender's pen. She scribbled down ten digits and slipped the paper into the pocket of my jeans. Without skipping a beat, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, and hopped off of her stool to find her friends. It's safe to say she left me stunned and wanting more.


End file.
